


History Repeating

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [30]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: Nineteen year old Tom faces a wee dilemma.Scott and Tess trudge through the old adage that people in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones.Sometimes the most unexpected things can end up the most amazing things, right?





	History Repeating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rookandpawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rookandpawn/gifts).



> And drum roll please... enjoy a very special cameo by some friends from rookandpawn’s The Me Without You universe.
> 
> A shout out to rookandpawn - it has been wonderful getting to know myself, ahem, I mean yourself over the last couple of days. I’ve loved every minute.

Things that people tell you about raising a small pack of teenage boys that you never truly appreciate - Until you’re actually doing it yourself - A Definitive List. By Tess Virtue.

Number one. You will never have enough food in the house. Ever. Despite you having unpacked the groceries not less than thirty minutes ago, you will hear a teenage boy yell from the bowels of your kitchen cupboards, ‘Mom, we’ve just run out of bread’. Every. Single. Time.

Number two. Teenage boys do, in fact, jerk off into socks. You will learn the hard way to NEVER turn a sock inside-out or in-the-right-way before you place it in the wash, lest your hand be covered with an unspeakable substance. Even mothers like yourself, who are relaxed about sexual exploration, do not want a handful of their kid’s jizz. 

Number three. Without doubt teenage boys are truly hilarious, delightful creatures. They are affectionate and conversational and expressive. They still like mischief and mud and mess. They can entertain themselves and everyone else. They are simply the best.

*

Things that you discover about raising a small pack of teenage boys that you never imagined possible - Until you’re actually doing it yourself - A Definitive List. By Scott Moir.

Number one. Your own parents were rockstars for putting up with all the crap you and your dipshit brothers carried on with at the same age. Mess. Fights. Noise. Stench. Whinging. Broken stuff. Thank fuck your own kids are only half as much trouble as you and your brothers.  
Kudos to Alma and Joe.  
And a thousand apologies. 

Number two. See number one. 

Number three. See number two.

*

It starts off as a normal kind of Sunday. As usual, he wakes to find himself wrapped around Tess, her head on his chest, their legs entwined. 

He tries to gingerly untangled himself but she rouses and stills his arm.

‘Hey you,’ she sighs, ‘no, please don’t leave. You’re so warm’.

She snuggles into him and squeezes where her hand rests on his shoulder before quickly turning her face upwards to kiss under his jaw.

‘We’ve nothing to do today, it’s too early to get up on a Sunday. I need you here. Perhaps you could take off your pants and do things to me?’ she smiles sleepily and bewitchingly up at him.

‘Yeah?’ he quizzes, ‘These days, I think our weekends are filled with more ‘early morning’ than ‘before midnight’ fucking. Times have changed’.

‘Definitely true. It’s because all our kids finally sleep past 8am on weekends and the older boys are staying up and going to bed after us on Saturday nights,’ Tess affirms.

He slides his hand into her pants to palm her ass. Her body involuntarily shimmies against his in response. At the same time her nimble fingers sneak into his pants.

‘Lock the door?’ he suggests.

‘I wouldn’t even bother,’ she states, moving to place her mouth over his. They kiss lazily and for a good, long time as the sun slowly brightens their bedroom. 

Then he fucks his wife.

They fuck silently and delicately and unhurriedly. It’s good. Like always. Fucking Tess is consistently both physically and emotionally satisfying.

He’s on top of Tess, her legs surrounding his waist and their hands gently interlaced, resting on the bed above her head. During this kind of fucking the emotional connection between them is palpable. As they come Tess arches her back off the bed and she desperately kisses him as they ride out their orgasms. Afterwards he rests on top of Tess and she uses her arms and legs to pull him close.

‘Please don’t move yet,’ she exhales. ‘This is my favourite part, our hearts beating next to each other, us snuggled together, you still inside me’.

This makes him chuckle.

‘Sweetheart, that is such a big lie. You may like this part but your favourite part was 45 seconds ago. I know this because we’ve being doing the sex thing together for a very, very long time now‘.

‘Fuck’s sake Moir. Surely you can extend me some poetic licence in my post-coital glow,’ she pretend sulks.

He grins. She’s divine, she really is. Aside from their marriage, their professional partnership, their co-parenting and all the sex, he just really, really likes her as a person. She’s great company. There is no one with whom he’d rather spend his time. 

‘You’ll get over it,’ he smirks. 

He doesn’t move, they’re still fused together, him laying on top of her, propped up on his forearms, his hand cradling her head. He sweeps her hair off her forehead and places soft kisses on her cheeks. She beams at him like the Cheshire Cat.

‘Change of topic. A quick poll. Don’t think, just answer,’ he states.

‘Oh, I love it when we play this game! I’m ready,’ she turns her head to quickly kiss his right bicep.

‘We’re only ever allowed to have sex in three positions from this point forward. Which three do you choose?’ he asks.

‘Too easy. All fours - that’s definitely the Virtue Moir signature position. Me on top, preferably sitting on the edge of the bed. And in the shower, standing,’ Tess rattles off with ease. ‘Your picks?’

‘I agree with all fours, definitely our go to when we are looking for something fast. Number two, spooning, me behind you, it’s nicer, more relaxed than all fours, easier to kiss. And definitely sitting, great access to your mouth and boobs,’ he winks.

Tess strokes his face before giving him her usual three kisses, one on each of side of his mouth then one in the middle of his lips.

‘We haven’t done this in ages,’ she sighs.

‘What’s that, Sweetheart?’ he wants to know.

‘Lay together afterwards, you still inside me, talking. I like it,’ she strokes his face again, the back of her fingers gently caressing his cheek.

‘You are the most incredibly beautiful woman,’ he’s compelled to tell her.

Her face lights up at the compliment.

She responds in a quiet voice, ‘I feel like I am when you say it like that’.

He kisses her. Softly at first but it quickly becomes more insistent. He gently tilts her head so he can deepen their kiss. He stops.

‘I just remembered, I had the strangest dream last night. But good strange,’ he announces.

‘It’s so weird when that happens, when a dream suddenly comes back to you. Tell me, tell me,’ she demands.

‘I’d won the silver medal in Sochi with a partner named Amy and you got the bronze with a guy called Richard. The Russians won. Slutty Amy and I were dating but she cheated on me with our coach, an old guy and they got engaged and our skating partnership imploded. I was sad. Then you showed up because Richard got hurt and we decided to be skating partners. We also decided to be fuck buddies and...’

Tess interrupts him.

‘Wait. How was the sex with alternate universe Tess?’

‘Hot as hell. Just like real life Tess’.

‘Of course, I’m not at all surprised my sexual prowess translates well across universes,‘ Tess states matter of factly. 

‘Ah, Virtch, I think you mean ‘our’ sexual prowess. We were fucking each other. I was there too,’ he huffs. ‘Anyways, we were fuck buddies but of course I fell in love with you’.

‘Naturally,’ she laughs.

‘And I knew you were in love with me too. You just hadn’t worked it out yet. And that’s it. End of dream,’ he smiles.

‘Was Richard cute?’ she asks.

‘Richard was a top guy. And engaged. To Joseph’, he answers.

She contemplates all that he just said.

‘I love this dream. Dream it again please. I need to know if I wake up to the fact that I’ve fallen for you and if we win at Pyeongchang’.

‘I think we both already know the answer to those questions,’ he chuckles as he reaches down to kiss her again.

Afterwards he pulls away and cocks his head to the side.

‘Can you hear that?’ he questions.

‘Hear what?’ she replies.

‘Exactly. All our kids are still asleep,’ he wiggles his eyebrows.

Tess slowly rolls her hips and runs her hands across his shoulders then down his back. She presses some very non-chaste kisses up his neck and her mouth ends up at his ear.

‘Let’s pretend we’re not an old married couple. You reckon you can go again? Fuck me once more but not gently this time,’ Tess slowly whispers in his ear. 

Jesus. She’s a goddess.

She continues to whisper, ‘Please, please Scott’.

And the way she just whispered his name? Holy shit. He may not be in his twenties but his wife is sexy as fuck and it’s the morning. Yes, he can go again. Right now. He’s kinda proud. Not too bad for an old guy. The way she’s talking is most definitely making his cock hard. And it’s still nestled inside her.

‘I can feel your cock firming up. What are you gonna do to me?’ she whispers again.

‘Fuck. Tess’, he growls in her ear.

He’s now completely hard. How does she do this to him? 

He thrusts into her while he sucks her nipple. She unfurls her legs from his waist and plants her feet on the bed. She puts both her hands on his ass and sucks his collarbone.

‘C’mon. Show me what you got for round two, Moir.’ she purrs.

Usually, he’s the one talking during sex, it’s not uncommon for Tess to do it, but even so when she does speak like that it hits him directly in his groin. 

‘Jesus Virtch, shut your minxy mouth or this’ll be over in 15 seconds,’ he laughs.

He pulls out of her and throws off the bed sheet. He gracefully gets off the bed and scoops an arm around her waist, easily sweeping her up off the bed and smacking loud kisses to her neck before gently depositing her feet on the floor.

She gives a tiny squeal of delight.

He swiftly locks their bedroom door. No way is he taking any chances that their kids could cop any eyeful of what they’re about to do. 

‘Tessa Jane, down on your hands and knees please. Now,’ he orders. 

She complies with a cheeky wink. 

‘On the actual floor, no less, my love, you’re really going for it. I haven’t had carpet burn on my knees in ages,’ she teases, looking back over her shoulder at him. She bites her lip. Her biting her lip like that? It hasn’t gotten old in twenty plus years. He loves it. 

‘You ready?’ he confirms.

‘Born ready,’ she smirks. 

*

When debriefing afterwards they will laugh about how it started off as an ordinary Sunday. But it most certainly did not end up that way.

Nineteen year old Tom skulks into the kitchen and sits at the kitchen counter with a black cloud above his head. Interesting. He and his long term girlfriend, Emma, have hit a few rough patches this summer. She wonders what’s happened.

‘Morning,’ she says to her eldest son, walking around to give him a cuddle and kiss his cheek. Tom squeezes her tightly.

‘Hey,’ he huffs, ‘Dad around?’

‘Gone for a run. Should be back any minute,’ she smiles. ‘You OK? You don’t seem like yourself’.

‘I’m not, I gotta talk to you guys,’ he says, looking everywhere but her eyes.

‘You want to wait for Dad?’

‘Yep, I don’t really wanna have to say this twice,’ he says to the floor.

The hairs on her neck stand up and a shiver of fear runs through her body. That sounds ominous. Now she’s worried.

‘Say what twice?’ Scott pants from the doorway.

He’s sweaty and smiling. Her concern lifts slightly. She’s glad he's back. All tricky parenting is better done as Virtue Moir, rather than just Virtue. She opens the fridge and throws Scott a bottle of water.

‘Thanks, Sweetheart,’ he grins. ‘Where’s everyone else?’ 

‘James and Oli decided to ride their bikes to your Mum and Dad’s. Ashy has that extra training session this morning because she’s at regionals next week,’ she explains.

Scott nods and raises his eye-brows slightly, conveying that he’d forgotten about Ash’s extra practice but yes, of course that’s where she is, now that he remembers.

‘What’s up mate?’ he turns to Tom, clapping him on the back. ‘Why the long face? Parents of sexually active nineteen year olds go into panic mode when their son tells them they need to talk - we have catastrophic thoughts it can only be one of two things, either you’ve knocked up Emma or you’re dropping out of university,’ Scott jokes.

Tom looks up from his feet then looks between the two of them.

‘I don’t wanna drop out of university,’ he says quietly.

*

What the fuck? 

His brains goes into overload mode as he hears Tess drop the cutlery she was putting away. It clatters onto the hard floor.

‘Fuck’ is all he manages to say. He didn’t even know he was speaking out loud.

‘Let’s sit down,’ Tess manages to squeak.

He and Tess have a brief conversation with theirs eyes. They agree to be calm and ask questions.

‘I can see you two doing that thing where you’re talking about me with your eyes,’ Tom scoffs. 

‘Parental prerogative,’ he cautions Tom, ‘when you’re a parent you can choose to do...’ he trails off as Tess gives him a look explaining that his choice of words are, in this present situation, absolutely fucking unhelpful.

‘Fuuuuuuuuck,’ he mutters again.

*

As she walks to the kitchen table a thousand thoughts run through her head, starting with the fact Tom and Scott had a in-depth conversation about sex last summer when Tom came to Scott saying he wanted to sleep with Emma.

She was really proud of Tom’s maturity and that Scott had built up an honest and clear dialogue about sex.

So what’s happened?

The sit at the table, all down the same end, Tom at the head, with she and Scott across from each other. Tom has his hands on the table, fiddling with a napkin. She places one of her hands on his and gives a squeeze.

She channels her zen mother. She can see that Scott’s emotions are heightened and she’ll need to balance out his anxiousness.

‘OK,’ she soothes, ‘Thomas, we love that you’re confiding in us and you know we love you very, very much. We think Emma’s great too. So, just take your time, baby, and start at the beginning’.

Scott looks at her with gratitude. He mouths ‘thank you’ to her from across the table. She knows he can’t lead this discussion right now. She also knows that he’ll jump in as soon as he’s able.

Tom hangs his head and a heartbreaking sob escapes from his chest. His shoulders heave with the weight of his yet to be enunciated problem.

It’s life a knife to her chest. Her sweet baby boy. He’s devastated. She goes to move towards him. 

‘It’s OK mate,’ Scott gets up first and kneels next to his chair, wrapping his arms around their son. ‘It’s OK, its all OK, we will sort this out together,’ he promises.

*

Tess takes charge and gets them to sit at the kitchen table. And thank fuck because he can’t string a coherent thought together. Is nineteen year old Tom really telling them that his girlfriend is pregnant?

He immediately flashes back to last summer when he and Tom were walking by the lake. 

‘Dad, I think I wanna sleep with Emma,’ Tom says slowly as they stroll away from their lake house together one afternoon.

‘I’m glad that we’re talking about this. You think you want to sleep with her? Or you know you do?’

He looks at Tom out of the corner of his eye. He’s not a boy anymore. Due to the Virtue genes Tom’s two inches taller than he is, with broad shoulders and dark Moir hair. He’s just finished high school and has been accepted into university to study Chemical Engineering. Clearly, his intellect is all his mother’s doing. But his hockey skills? That’s most certainly a Moir thing.

‘Know. I know I want to sleep with Em. I really, really know, if you get what I mean,’ Tom gives him a sheepish shrug.

This makes him laugh.

‘Yeah mate, I was once nineteen, I more than get what you mean. What about Emma? Is she ready?’ he asks quietly.

‘She’s definitely ready Dad, she’s the one who suggested it’.

‘Sounds like you mother,’ he mutters under his breath.

‘What did you say?’ asks Tom, ‘I couldn’t hear you?’

‘Nothing,’ he chuckles. ‘Tell me, how do you know you’re both ready? There’s a lot of very pleasant shit you can do together before sex. Have you exhausted all the other options? Because to be physically and emotionally ready to have sex you need to have done all the other stuff, done it a lot and feel really comfortable doing it, before you actually sleep together. Sex is really intimate, mate, you really have to trust the other person with your body and mind’.

‘I think so?’ Tom doesn’t sound to sure.

‘Has Emma slept with anyone before?’ he enquires of Tom.

‘No, this would be her first time too. We’ve talked about that a lot’.

‘I’m glad, that shows the head and heart component of being ready that you and I talked about last time. What exactly have you and Emma talked about?’ 

He’s keen to know how Tom and Emma have approached these issues. He really wants to make sure they’re ready for this. There is no do-over for losing your virginity.

‘We’ve talked about why we want to do it and where we’ll do it. Contraception too’.

He nods.

‘Tom, nice work. All of those things are really important. I’m proud of you. That shows maturity. Talk me through it’.

‘We wanna do it because we like each Dad, a lot. A real lot. I’ve never felt this way about any other girl. She makes me happy and feel good about myself. I can’t get enough of her. And when we’re messing around? It feels like my body’s on fire’. 

Tom’s face lights up when he speaks about Emma. She’s a nice kid, just as clever as Tom, they’re always laughing and it’s clear to any idiot that they enjoy each other’s company. They were friends first, they sat next into other in chemistry a few years ago. There are some parallels with him and Tess - the friendship, the connection and the genuine care.

‘OK, have you done all the other stuff that leads up to sex’.

Tom gives him a guilty look.

‘There’s nothing to be guilty about, mate. If you’re both consenting, ready and wanting to do stuff, I have no problem and Mom doesn’t either’.

There’s something stopping Tom from sharing the details. Most probably the simple fact it is weird as fuck to talk about this kind of stuff with your old man. 

‘Painful honesty mate. I don’t wanna know intimate details, only yes or no. Just nod. OK’.

‘I can do that,’ Tom replies.

‘Hand jobs and blow jobs? 

Tom nods.

'Each of you to the other?'

Tom nods.

'Not just her to you?’ he asks Tom.

Tom nods.

‘More than just once?’

Tom nods again.

‘And you are absolutely sure she’s happy to do those things? She’s genuinely happy?’

‘Definitely. I have no doubt,’ Tom guarantees.

‘OK, that’s great. Tell me about the where and the contraception’.

They reach a rocky outcrop at the end of the bay and turn back towards their cottage.

‘I wanted to talk to you about the where. I don’t want our first time to be some seedy rushed experience in the back of my car. So, I was wondering how you’d feel about us doing it at home, in my room? I was thinking I could leave here a couple of days early and head home tonight? That way Em and I wouldn’t be interrupted’.

This makes him smile. He remembers this feeling so well from when he was Tom’s age, the physical desire to get your girl alone. Hell, he still has that physical desire with Tess.

‘That’s fine mate, we want you to do this stuff somewhere comfortable and safe. There’s a time and a place for fucking in the back seat of your car but it’s not the first time’.

Tom stops walking and grabs his elbow. 

‘Dad, you’re one of my best buddies, you know that right? I appreciate that we can really talk about this kind of shit, even more now that I'm older. I wanna do the right thing by Em. I think, I think, well, maybe I know, that I might be a little in love with her?’

‘You’re a good man, Thomas Moir,’ he smiles before embracing his son. ‘She’d be lucky to be loved by you’.

They continue walking in silence, the sand squeaking between their feet.

‘We’re not finished yet, I want to hear about the contraception and then I’m gonna tell you some things your Mom wanted you to know’.

‘Emma’s on the pill. She talked to her Mom and they sorted all that out together. And we are also going to use condoms’.

‘I want you to promise me that you will always use a condom, no matter what kind of birth control Emma is using. Nothing is failsafe, Tom. Sex leads to babies. Babies are cute but hard fucking work. And they hang around for eighteen years. So condoms too, OK. Always. Every time. Condoms aren’t only about contraception they’re about protecting you from sexually transmitted diseases too’.

He feels like he can’t over emphasise this point. He and Tess know the limitations of one method of contraception all too well - given that both Tom and Ashy were conceived while Tess was on the pill.

‘Hear you loud and clear. No condom, no sex,’ Tom promises.

‘Good man,’ he tousles Tom’s hair like he did when we was little.

They’re nearing their cottage, he can see Tess standing on the balcony with a glass of wine.

‘From Mom, things to remember to make it a good experience for Emma. No rushing, for the first time slow is absolutely best. Talk to Emma about what you’re doing and how she feels. This next part is a bit anatomical and specific but it’s important, this sounds crude so I’m just gonna lay it out there so there’s no confusion - lubrication is key for the woman's enjoyment. Emma has to aroused and wet before you start. It’s your responsibility to respect her and make sure she is ready, if you can’t feel that she is ready you will need to check with her about how it’s going, OK? You need to take care of her body while you’re doing this. Am I perfectly clear?’

‘Yes, Dad,’ Tom nods.

‘Lastly, like anything, good sex takes practice. It’s not like the movies for the first time, or the second or third. But it will be eventually if you are generous to each and talk’.

‘Got it,’ Tom smiles. ‘Condoms, kindness, communicate and lubricate’.

‘Fuck me', he burst out laughing, 'That's pretty much it! You’re absolutely your mother’s son, you know that? You've got a good heart, Tommy. You can come to me about any of this stuff, any time, alright? And now, to reward ourselves for our exemplary sex education discussion skills, let’s have a beer, eh? I think we’ve earned it'.

*

She looks at her son, in his father’s arms, sobbing.

They finally move apart and settle back into their own chairs.

'Tom, let me tell you about something that happened to Dad and I that might make this discussion easier, yeah?’ 

Tom looks up.

‘We know that you can be responsibly having sex but things don’t go to plan. Before the 2018 Olympics Dad and I thought I could have been pregnant, despite me using contraception. We are not going to be upset if you and Emma have been having protected sex and something outside your control has happened OK?'

Tom nods.

‘So what going on, baby?’

‘Em called me early this morning. Her period is eight days late. She’s really upset. She hasn’t taken a test yet but she was on her way to the pharmacy. She’s gonna text me when she knows’.

‘Mate, I think this is something you and Em need to sort out together, you should be there to support her,’ Scott says softly but very firmly.

‘Yeah, no shit Dad, I’ve offered to go over there all fucking morning but she doesn’t want me there. She wants to be alone. Thanks for thinking I'm an asshole,’ snaps Tom.

‘Oh, Tommy,’ she sighs.

‘So I’m here at home, with my parents, not with my possibly pregnant girlfriend, waiting to hear if I’m going to be a father at nineteen, not hearing it face-to-face from the potential mother of my child, but via a fucking text message,’ Tom explodes.

Her heart aches for him. He’s not only petrified that his life as he knows it may have come to an end but that his Emma is shutting him out. His big heart, he is so like Scott. He’s scared and hurt and lashing out. She gets it.

‘Hey, look at me, Tom,’ she says gently ‘sometimes you can take all the precautions in the world and babies want to be born. I know you're nineteen and scared of the idea of being a father. That’s huge and legitimately scary. I’d say Em is scared too, that’s why she’s retreating. She’s trying to cope as best she can. I can see why you’re hurt that she’s shutting you out. I would be hurt too. But we need to cut everybody a little slack in this situation. Take a breath and be generous. Above all, Dad and I need you to know that we’re here for you. We can work this out. You are not in this by yourself. And that, even if you didn’t plan to have a baby, an unexpected baby can end up being the best thing that ever happened to you’.

‘Fuck. Mom. What? You don’t know that,’ he openly sobs.

‘I do, baby. With my whole heart. Because I’m looking at you. And you’re the best unexpected thing that ever happened to Dad and I’.

He looks up.

‘What? I was unexpected?’

‘Yeah, mate. Mom was on the pill when you were conceived. So we get that babies happen despite your best efforts for them not to happen. If Em’s pregnant no one in this glass house is throwing stones your way,’ Scott smiles gently.

‘You had both a pregnancy scare and conceived me while using birth control?’ Tom says incredulously ‘Fuck, you two are terrible roles models’.

‘We also conceived Ash on the pill and didn’t discover Mom was pregnant until she was 14 weeks,’ Scott says with a grimace.

‘Christ on a canoe. You couldn’t make up this shit? Is that the reason you drilled into me ‘no condom, no sex’? Do us Moirs have super sperm? That was pertinent information, relevant to our latest sex talk, don't you think Dad?!’ Tom demands.

‘Did you use condoms?’ Scott arcs up.

‘Every single time,’ Tom bites back.

‘Gentlemen, hello, Tess Virtue here. Voice of reason. I think the most important thing right now is to focus on one step at a time. Tommy, I suspect the chances of Em being pregnant are low if she’s on the pill and you’ve been using condoms. That said, from personal experience Dad and I completely understand why you’re worried by a late period. It is fucking terrifying. I imagine more so at nineteen, although the idea of disappointing an entire nation and missing the Olympics was also fairly terrifying. That said, Em doing a pregnancy test is the right thing to do’.

Scott goes to speak but she gives him her ‘get back in your box’ look.

Tom nods.

‘We also get why you are upset at Em shutting you out. However, we’re going to put that aside and you and Em can sort that out later. That’s not an issue for right now. Lastly, if Emma is pregnant, Dad and I will not be disappointed, angry or upset. You and Em will have our full support. They’ll be decisions for you to make and we will help you through those. We love you and we’re happy you confided in us. Gentlemen, are we all on the same page?’

Tom and Scott nod.

‘Great. I’m going to make us some coffee while we wait for Emma to contact Tom’.

Then, as if by magic, Tom’s phone rings. She grabs it from the kitchen counter and thrust it into Tom's hand.

‘Em,’ he breathes.

She and Scott lock eyes. ‘Fuck’ Scott mouths to her. ‘I think it’s gonna be OK’ she mouths back.

‘It’s alright, you don’t have to apologise, I know you were upset. It’s fine, Em, it’s all good. Of course, I love you too,’ Tom says calmly.

‘Did you do the test?’ 

There is silence. 

‘OK, what did it say?’ Tom asks.

His face gives nothing away. It's the ultimate poker face. She'd be impressed if she wasn't so desperate to know the answer.

‘Yep, I will come straight away. I’ll see you in five,’ Tom’s tone still gives no indication of what’s happened.

Scott’s face falls but she’s still not convinced it’s bad news.

‘Definitely. See you soon’.

Tom hangs up the phone and looks to them.

‘I want to say I love you guys. I always feel supported and trusted and that you have my back. And I hope I can make my own kids feel the same. I appreciate the effort you put into this family. I also want to say I learned a lot this past hour, mostly about your atrocious history of effective birth control but that Mom’s position as Tess Virtue, voice of reason, has been confirmed. Emma is not pregnant’.

A collective sigh of relief echoes throughout the kitchen.

‘We love you too. Good outcome,’ Scott affirms. ‘Go, be with Em, drive carefully please’.

Tom and Scott hug and clap each other in the back.

Tom gives her a cuddle too.

‘I’m kinda disappointed Mom, you would have made a cool grandma,’ Tom audaciously wiggles his eyebrows, just like Scott does.

‘Get outta here,’ she swats his arm

‘She still will. One day,’ Scott affirms, sweeping her up in his arms and twirling her around the kitchen before giving her a celebratory kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who’s given me suggestions! Keep ‘em coming.
> 
> And I’ve finally succumbed to the lure of social media. Because I'm needy and like to waste time. Find me at @walkinrobe1


End file.
